A Wind in the Pillar
by AsianScaper
Summary: Amidala shares a short, yet unguarded, moment with the young Padawan. The last of two parts. Please read and review!!!


**Title:** _A Wind in the Pillar_   
**Author:** al'Laine Aranielle id Larq   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money out of this so please don't sue me. Star Wars, its characters, and everything else in between, belong to George Lucas...I think.   
**Rating:** G   
**Category:** Romance   
**Feedback:** Friends, enemies: Send your comments or constructive criticism to allaine003@hotmail.com. If you find anything remotely displeasing, do tell!   
**Summary:** Amidala shares a short, yet unguarded, moment with the young Padawan. The last of two parts. Please read and review!!!   
**Spoilers:** None that I know of...   
**Archiving:** =) I'd be honored to have this posted wherever you fellow fans wish. Though, I'd appreciate it very much if you could drop me a line and tell me where it's at.   
**Dedication:** To all you Star Wars fanatics out there. As unhealthy as your obsession might be, keep at it. Spice up your life.   
**Author's Note:** I would be very grateful for any insights; if you see any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to point them out. I'm just starting out =) so it'd be great if you would be generous on your insights.

***

It was light tinged with the hues of the morning that lanced through the great halls. Bright columns of Helios' luster showered down upon two unsuspecting heads, gifting them with heat that seemed to put warmth into their very being. One of the two laughed, his voice silvery, like the water that flowed in mere trickles down mountain streams that did not diminish despite the fiery hand that evaporated even oceans. His eyes were the color of the sky once the sun had reached its peak upon the heavens, and his smile was the reward of a lady who pleased his eye. But it was his laughter, silvery as it was, that lighted the hall with its gaiety. The pillars of deep marble amber seemed to smile in answer by favoring him with their shadows that had deepened with the rise of a midday sun.

Despite the joke the other had uttered, the lady's cheeks turned a rosy pink, much like the emergence of a single sanguine rose amidst a field of white. Her eyes, which glistened with the pleasure of hearing the young man's laughter, drew in the color of night, just as the thick blanket of twilight masks the figures of the horizon. Although each was occupied with his or her own thoughts, the unity of an unuttered pledge expressed itself in the hand that intertwined with the other.

Perhaps we may never know the true thoughts that glanced through their minds nor of the other's emotions cast upon the more clandestine world of their eyes. But one thing was evident; it was that youthful glow that brought life to their slow gait. Fate showered petals to charm the breaths of effervescence that were their souls. They laughed and walked, laughed and forgot the world around them...forgot and left the shadows the lurked beyond their inner sight. They became subservient prisoners of a love they seemed to lose.

Their movement, that insufficient traipse, was stopped abruptly by the young man. His hand already in hers, his lips brushed those cheeks of ivory in a movement befitting the finesse of a soft, cool breath. Withdrawing his lips slowly, he stared briefly into her eyes, taking in that glowing world of ebony into his own sapphire seas that raged with emotions too vehement to restrain.

The lady cleared her throat, smiling despite herself. "What was that for?" she asked him, in a voice where love did not flee.

"Beauty, in its fullness, cannot avoid the touch of a man. He is smitten by it." And the young woman laughed at his poetry.

"Anakin..."

"What?" he asked her, his eyes innocent, his gaze the boon of days in her presence. "No one can deny the truth when it is staring them, literally m'lady, in the eye." And he grinned, tightening his stronger hand around hers.

"A Queen cannot be more than what she is," she told him, brushing a strand of shining black hair from her view. They resumed walking with Anakin savoring another breeze that stroked at his face. "The same way a Jedi is what he is."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Sometimes, the things that tie you down with their difficulty, are the ones that you take lightly in the presence of someone you love."

Anakin smiled at the wisdom in her words and they walked on in silence, basking in each other's presence like leaves at the grass's edge, depending on the unwavering brilliance of the morn.

***

The End


End file.
